


The Doctors Hearts

by JohnWatson12



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson12/pseuds/JohnWatson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a TenRose fanfiction about what would have happened if Rose had been able to hold on, and was able stay with The Doctor. Her Doctor. Now they have traveled to a planet called Volvo. What will happen to them? And will The Doctor be able to fix it? I guess you'll have to read and find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day That Never Happened

The light goes out, Rose looks over to The Doctor. Her Doctor. He jumps up, the biggest smile on his face. Rose gets up and runs to him, he catches her in his arms, they stand there in the Torchwood building, they had done it, they had saved the world, and beaten the Daleks again.  
The Doctor pulls Rose from him still holding her shoulders, she stares into his eyes and smiles, "We did it!" She says. The Doctor smiles back giving her another hug, "Yes Rose Tyler, we did." They hug each other, both smiling. They release from their hug when Sarah Jane walks in. "Sarah Jane Smith!" they both say together. "When did you get here?" The Doctor asks. "About five minuets ago, I saw the Daleks and I knew you'd be here. Are you two alright?" The Doctor and Rose look at each other smiling, "Never been better." Rose finally answers.   
"Anyone fancy some chips?" Rose asks smiling. "You know you can count me in!" The Doctor replies enthusiastically. "Me too!" Sarah chimes in.  
The Doctor, Rose, and Sarah talk for hours. telling each other about their life's and what their planning to do next. "Well," Sarah says while standing up from the dinning table they were all sitting at. " I better get going, my son will start to worry the worst has happened." The Doctor looks at her confused. "Your son?!" "Oh Doctor, its a long story, maybe another time."  
"Well then..." The Doctor starts, walking towards the exit "We better get going too." "Where are we going?" Rose asks running to catch up to him, she takes his hand and looks up at him. "Well I was planning on going to the fountain of youth, I heard the water is to die for." he says teasingly while walking to the TARDIS. "Now come on Doctor where are we really going?"   
He stops walking, turns,and takes her hand and stares into her eyes, "Did you really mean it?" "Mean what?" Rose asks frightened by his question. "Will you stay with me forever?" He says suddenly serious. "Doctor, of course I will." Rose answers surprised by his question. "Why? Why would you want to stay with me? You almost got pulled into another dimension, so why stay with a mad man? Why?" His eyes glowing with pain and guilt as he speaks. Rose stares down at her shoes unable to make eye contact, her face turns red as she looks up and answers,   
"Because Doctor," she stumbles trying to find the right words to say. "I-I Love you." The Doctor smiles looking at the ground and then the ceiling, when he finally looks at Rose he gazes into her eyes, "The most beautiful eyes his old eyes have ever seen." He thought to himself. He begins "Rose Tyler, I" unable to finish his sentence. He feels as if he has a rock in his throat and is unable to speak. "I know..." She says.  
He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. Rose closes her eyes, smiling, accepting his touch. He pulls her face closer to his as their lips touch, they share a burning passion race through each of their bodies as they melt into each other's arms. "I will never let you go Rose Tyler, never again."


	2. The Planet Volvo

The TARDIS shakes and rumbles as it always does when The Doctor flys it. 'The other Doctor seemed a lot better at this whole flying thing.' Rose thinks to herself as she slightly smiles remembering her first Doctor. She loved This Doctor, more than anything. But sometimes she missed the old one...   
She shook those thoughts from her mind as she stumbled over to The Doctor. "Where are we going!?" She asks, excited for the answer.  
******  
It's been 2 weeks since she had told him that she loved him, and he still hadn't said it back. She knew deep down that he loved her, but she knew that it would just make things easier if he were to just tell her. Just to hears those 3 words come from him would lift a ton of weight off her chest.  
*******  
"We, Rose Tyler, are going somewhere wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary, and just plain out brilliant." She smiled blighting her lip, " And where might that be?" She asked. "Oh Rose, now I can't go ruining the surprise, now can I?" He answers, widely grinning back at her. "You'll just have to go find out for yourself." He says, gesturing towards the doors.  
Rose steps out of the TARDIS, shortly followed by The Doctor. "Planet Volvo!" He says while smiling, putting his trench coat on. "Volvo? Isn't that a type of construction truck?" Rose asks. "Well... yeah on earth. But this is The Planet Volvo." The Doctor replies with a crooked smile. Rose can't help but smile back, butting her tongue as she does. "WOW!" She exclaims as she takes her first look at the new world around her.  
The sky is a dark blue purple, with bright orange almost pink accents showing through the silver clouds. The moon was a bright yellow that shown off the dark water. And even though it was dark there wasn't a star in the sky.  
"Doctor," came Rose's voice. "This is absolutely beautiful!" The Doctor turned and smiled at Rose. His Rose.  
"It is isn't it?" He replied. "But where are the stars?" She asked. "Oh that, yeah." He explains.  
"That's the planets atmosphere, You see. It's SO thick that you can't see the stars from the surface, only the moon that's inside the atmosphere." He pauses to see if Rose is listening. "That right there Rose, is the smallest moon in the Milky Way Galaxy." Rose smiles at her Doctor, she loved it when he tries to prove how clever he is, even though she already knows he is.  
"Would you like to go meet the inhabitants of this fine planet?" The Doctor asks "Im sure you already know the answer to that." Rose answered grinning up at him. The Doctor takes Rose's hand as they walk together down to the alien city.   
It had a sort of small town village look to it, and the whole town smelt like cinnamon and sugar. The people in the village look just like normal people, but each group of people had a matching symbol on their left cheek. "Does that mean that their groups of families?" Rose asks pointing to the symbol. "Um," The Doctor says looking around at the people, hands in his pockets. "I guess so...yeah looks like it." But he is quickly interrupted.  
"YOU HAVE NOT BEEN SORTED IN TO YOU UNIT!" They both whipped around, to face the creature. It had red glowing eyes and wore a black robe to hide its face "YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE GREAT COUNCIL TO BE SORTED!" The creature said in the raspy, grinding voice once more. Then, from behind The Doctor came soldiers, grabbing his arms and pulling him back. He struggles as he watches them do the same to Rose. She screams and kicks, trying to break free. He watches as they put a gun to her head. Then everything goes black, as he falls into darkness.


	3. The Doctors Promise

The Doctor wakes up, he throws his hands towards his head as it begins to ache. "Rose!" He yells searching the room. He's laying on a table in the middle of the room, not a dinning table, the kind of table you would see in a doctors office. It was white. The entire room was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. The only thing in the room that wasn't white was The Doctor, laying across the table.  
He sits up when suddenly the wall separates revealing a door. More of the creatures that had captured him (and taken Rose) spill into the room. "YOU WILL FOLLOW US! YOU WILL SPEAK TO THE SUPREME COURT, AND BE SORTED INTO YOUR UNIT!" They all say at once, each of the creatures words slamming The Doctor with immense pain.   
He leaned over the table, putting his head in his lap as he desperately tried to cover his ears. "Could you talk any louder?!" He yelled back infuriated by their lack of consideration. He finally stood up, as his headache calmed, ever so slightly. It still felt like his skull was being bashed from the inside, but at least those things weren't talking anymore.  
He followed the creatures out the door and into a hall as more follow behind him to make sure he doesn't escape. When he finally realizes that he had no idea what these things were called. "What are you?" He asks, turning to the being behind him. "I mean what species are you?" "WE ARE THE AMOPHOBIAS! AND YOU ARE AN UNRECOGNIZED SPECIES! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"  
He stops walking and looks the creature directly in the eye. "Not until you give my Rose back to me." He says coolly without breaking concentration, and with that he turns and continues walking.  
They reach the court room shortly after. The Doctor is quickly looking around the room, for any sign of Rose. He hangs his head after he finds no sign of her, when suddenly he hears it. Faintly at first but growing as the voice strengthens. "Let! Me! Go!" He hears her yell. Its her, it's most definitely his Rose. He searches around the room, trying to find were the noise is heading from until he looks in front of him. There in the middle of the room was a pedestal, and on the pedestal he could see a glass container. The squints as he slowly takes a step towards it. He takes another step, he begins to see words form on the side. Another step. Two words. One last step, Bad Wolf. The pedestal reads Bad Wolf...   
He pushes aside the creatures as he begins running to the pedestal, completely unaware of his surroundings. He swallows hard, hoping that what his gut is telling him is a lie. He closes his eyes as, he bends down so that he is eye level with the container.   
He opens his eyes to find who else but, Rose Tyler. But it's not Rose as he left her, she has been shrunk and put in this glass prison. Rose is pressing her hands against the glass, sorrow in her eyes. He watches her as she mouths the word 'Doctor'. He gently puts the tip of his finger were her hand lays on the glass. The Doctor breaths in deep as tears burn down his face. "R-Rose..." He swallows hard, looking down at the ground. "Rose, I swear to god! I am going to get you out of here!" He kisses the glass and whispers....  
"I promise."


	4. What Happened To Rose

Rose is dragged by guards to what looked, to her, like a torture chamber. She struggles as her arms are strapped down. She tries to kick her feet but they are soon restrained as well. She screams for her Doctor, but hears no answer. She's about to scream one more time as the creatures place a giant death ray looking machine in front of her. Her voice trembles as she speaks. "W-What is t-that thing?" She receives no answer as the creatures continue to work around her.  
"DOCTOR!" She yells again. "DOCT-" She's cut off by three of the creatures. "YOU WILL TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" They all say in unison. She glares at them, completely annoying. "No actually, I won't. Not until you tell me what you've done to The Doctor."  
"YOU WILL GIVE US YOUR NAME OR WE WILL REDUCE THE PHYSICAL SIZE OF YOUR MATTER!" Rose rolls her eyes, "What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" She quickly closes her mouth after realizing what she has said. "THE LIFE FORM HAS GIVEN US A LOCATION. NOW IT ONLY HAS TO GIVE US A NAME."  
"SCAN HER BRAIN!" Rose hears one of the many creatures say. "COMMENCING SCAN." One of them growls, holding a blinding red light over her head. "SCAN COMPLETE! SHE IS.... BAD WOLF!" Rose shakes her head in disbelief. How did they find that name in her head? "THE CREATURE HAS GIVEN US ALL THE INFORMATION WE REQUIRE! RUDUCE ITS PHYSICAL SIZE!" One of them commands. "The creature?!" Rose yells in anger. "Your the creatures, not me!" The aliens leave the room, leaving Rose strapped down, ignoring her comment. "Hey..." Rose yells "You can't just leave me here! LET ME GO!" She struggles even more as they last of the creatures closes the door. "DOCTOR!"   
The machine resting in front of her turns on. The middle of the contraption starts to glow a luminous blue. Rose is on the verge of tears as she speaks. "What is that thing? What are you going to do to me?! DOCTOR, HELP ME!!!" She yells, as the light is channeled through the barrel, zapping Rose with immense pain. She screams as she feels it burn through her body.   
Suddenly it stops. She looks down at herself. Shes still Rose, she feels fine. Then she finally realizes that her restraints are gone. She begins to run, faster than she's ever run before. She keeps running until she's knocked to the ground. Rose gets up and looks in front of her, but finds nothing. There is nothing there. She reaches out her hand, takes a step, then feels something solid and cool on her hand. It felt like glass.  
"Where am I?" She whispers afraid, that the creatures will hear her. But that's when she takes her real first look at her surroundings. She's in the same place as before, but there's something different. Everything's bigger.   
She steps back, in complete dismay. Her back touches the same glass as her hand had just felt. She slides down the glass till she reaches the floor. She tucks her head into her knees and begins to cry. The great reality has just stricken her. She has been shrunk. She grasps her legs tighter as she thinks of The Doctor.   
'He will fix this.' she thinks to herself. 'He will fix this, he always does.' She smiles as she remembers the way he looked at her on that day. The day they did it, even though it seemed impossible. The day they beaten the Cyberman and the Daleks. All of that happened and the part she remembered the most was the way he looked at her after it was over.   
Her Doctor.


	5. The Leader

The Doctors face begins to burn red with anger. "Who did this?" He whispers at first, but then begins to yell. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?!" There's silence in the supreme court room as the Amophobias watch The Doctor begin to burn in his anger. No one moves, no one but The Doctor, who is turning, examining the room to find the culprit.   
Not one of the Amophobias moves a muscle, in fear of what The Doctor might do you them if they do. He turns back to face Rose. Tears fill his eyes as she continues to bang her fists on the glass prison. "What do I do Rose?" He asks, his voice changed by his tears. "I can't lose you."   
He stands wiping his tears away, he runs up to the nearest guard. "CHANGE HER BACK!" He yells, infuriated. The guard replies. "NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE IDENTIFIED YOUR SPECIES." The Doctor takes a step back. "Fine, fine." he replies, deciding to cooperate. "Im The Doctor, and I'm a TimeLord." Every last one of the Amophobia takes a step back. All are silent until the guard speaks again. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! ALL OF THE TIME LORDS CEASE TO EXIST!"   
"Well..." The Doctor says putting his hands in his pants pockets. "Almost, all of them." He loved the reaction he got when he told anyone, who knew the Time Lords, that he was the last. The guard pulls a alien gun from his belt, pointing it at The Doctor. "Really," The Doctor replies shaking his head. "I mention the fact that I'm a TimeLord and everyone in the room steps back from me, but you still think that you can kill me with a gun? How thick are you?" He is now directly facing the guards gun, straight in front of the line of fire.   
The guard fires as a red light seems to shine through The Doctors chest. The Doctor screams in agony. The light feels as though it was scanning his soul. The ray is released and he immediately drops to the ground. Now on his hands and knees, The Doctor winces in pain, closing his eyes.   
"IT IS CONFIRMED. HE IS A TIMELORD!" The Doctor tries to stand, but falls back to the ground. The doors of the Supreme Court fly open as the leader of the Amophobias walks in. He is wearing a long flowing maroon robe. Lined in glowing yellow rubies. His hood is also covering his face, along with all of the other Amophobias.   
He walks until he is directly in front of The Doctor, laying hopelessly on the ground, then stops. He motions for two of the guards to pick him up. Both guards grab an arm and they raise The Doctor to his feet. The Doctors head lies limp, hanging down. The leader, grabs his hair, raising his face towards his own. "So," his voice is much quieter than the other Amophobias, but it is much more powerful. "Your the TimeLord I've been hearing about? Well I hate to say I'm not impressed." He says releasing The Doctors hair, turning away from him to face his people.   
"Wish I could say the same for you." The Doctor finally replies. "But your magnificent! You are, you really are." The leader spins back around furiously to face the TimeLord once more. "Now you listen to me, Doctor. You may be the last of the TimeLords... But not for long." He turns to the guard holding The Doctors left arm. "Take him to the chamber to have every last bit of TimeLord information to be stripped from his mind. And then bring him to me. Let's see how smart you are then, Doctor."


	6. The Face

Rose watched helplessly as The Doctor is dragged out of the room. "Why would you do that?!" She yells at The leader, but soon after remembers that the glass holding her blocks out sound. The Leader turns to her, he seems to be the only person in the room that can hear her.  
"The real question." He begins, kneeling down so that he's at eye level. His eyes glowing red, the only part his face that Rose can see. "Why wouldn't we do that? I mean think about it, if we had all the knowledge of a TimeLord. We could rule the universe!" Everyone in the court cheers as The Leader extends his arms, accepting the praise. "You're just full of it aren't you?" Rose mutters under her breath. "You know what?" The Leader says lowering his arms and glaring at her. "I could care less about what a pathetic HUMAN thinks about ME! Are you comfortable in your prison? Bad Wolf."  
******  
The Doctor is dragged, to what the Amophobias call, the Chamber. He is set in a chair in the middle of a room. The Amophobias turn to leave as The Doctor calls out. "What? So this is it? The big, horrible, and terrible Chamber? This looks more like an interrogation room!" One of the two Amophobias turns to him. "THIS IS AN INTERROGATION ROOM!" And with that he opens the door and leaves.   
The intercom comes on in the room as a voice begins speaking. "THE FACE WILL SPEAK TO YOU NOW!" The Face?!" The Doctor replies, almost laughing. "What kind of stupid name is tha-" He's cut off by an Amophobia walking in the room, except there was something different about this one. His eyes didn't glow. All of the others had red glowing eyes. All of them, but him. And that scared The Doctor, in fact, it terrified him. The Face begun to speak, his voice was low and mysterious. Not like the others, who seemed loud and had nothing that they would hide. You ask them a question and they answer. But this was one was a liar. The Doctor could hear it in his voice.   
"Hello Doctor." This sent chills up his spine. "Hello." He replied, trying not to sound scared. "So, here I am." He said walking over to the chair The Doctor was sitting on. "Interrogating the last TimeLord, what an honor." He says bowing. "Well let me say that the honors all mine" The Doctor says, not taking his eyes off the mysterious figure.   
"Why do they call you The Face?" The Doctor asks finally, his curiosity taken over. "That's classified!" He almost yells. The room is silent, neither one of them speaks. Then there's a low beeping noise. The Face lifts his wrist to his mouth as he turns away from The Doctor, talking into what obviously was a communicator of some kind. The Doctor leaned forward, trying to listen to the conversation, but he hears nothing.  
After a couple of minuets and a few head nods from The Face, he puts down his wrist, indicating that he was done talking. He turns to The Doctor. "She's here?" The Doctor tilts his head confused. "What do yo mean?" "The papers all say that shes dead." The Face says quietly. "I'm sorry, what?!" The Doctor questions, not hearing what he had said. "ROSE TYLER!" The Face almost yells running up to The Doctor, they were eye to eye. "How do you know about Rose?" The Doctor says suddenly more furious than scared. "Oh yes, that's right." The Face says, walking away. "You don't recognize me. I forgot I wearing a voice changer." He says ripping the device off his wrist. "Hello Doctor, how's the TARDIS?" Comes a familiar voice. "Who are you?" The Doctor says squinting trying to decipher the voice behind the hood.   
"Really you don't remember me?" The familiar voice questions, then continues. "Well I guess it was a long time ago." The figure rips off his hood and extends his hand to The Doctor. "Captain Jack Harkness, we meet again. Now let's go save Rose."


	7. Saving The Wolf

The Doctor smiles. "Do you have to flirt with everyone you meet?" Jack stares at the ceiling pretending to ponder on the question. "Yes..." He says sarcastically. "Yes I believe I do." The Doctor smiles, standing up from his chair.   
"Good to see ya again Jack!" The Doctor says smiling. "You too." Jack says returning the smile. "And nice to see that you've regenerated." He adds. "Oh yeah." The Doctor says looking down at himself. "I almost forgot." Jack, suddenly remembering what he was saying before. "Doctor, please tell me that Rose is ok." The Doctor quits looking at himself and looks up at Jack.   
"She's alive." The Doctor says quietly, scarred to tell Jack the truth. Jack smiles starring at the ceiling. He's is about to thank The Doctor until he looks over and sees the despair on his face. "Doc," He begins. "What happened?" The Doctor looks at him knowing that he can't hide it anymore. "She's been shrunken by the Amophobias." Jack stares at him in disbelief. "How?" He questions, intending it to be to himself, but The Doctor overheard him. "I don't know." He answers.   
Jack turns facing The Doctor. "The Amophobias don't have the technology to do something like that." The Doctor looks at him awestruck. "But, I saw her Jack. I saw her..." The Doctor is starting to break down as he slumps into the interrogation chair, putting his face into the palms of his hands. Jack walks over to The Doctor and puts his hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Doctor, they don't have the technology to shrink Rose, but they do have the technology to have a perception filter."   
The Doctor jumps up from his chair, gleaming with joy. "We have to get Rose! "Hold on!" Jack says grabbing his arm. "What?!" The Doctor questions. "Come on we have to get Rose." He pleads, trying to free his arm from Jack's grip. "Doctor, if you were put under a perception filter, then so was Rose. She honestly believes that she's been shrunken." The Doctor pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Well then we'll just have to snap her out of it." He says, going for the door again. "Great," Jack replies following him. "What a wonderful plan."   
*********  
All of the Amophobias had left the court room, and Rose was left sitting in her prison of glass. She pulls her legs to her chest and rests her head on her knees. 'Why hasn't he come yet?' She thinks to herself. 'He's always come, and he always will.' She sat there for several minutes without looking up from her knees.   
Then she hears a door open, she looks up expecting to see The Leader, but finds The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. She jumps up, waving her arms, trying to get their attention. The Doctor turns to Rose, determination in his eyes. "Rose Tyler, I PROMISE I will find a way to fix this, but you have got to snap out of it. You haven't been shrunken, it's a perception filter. Rose they are playing with your mind. Your real body is probably wired up somewhere in the building. Rose, I promise you I WILL find you!" And with that he turns and leaves the room with Jack.   
"DOCTOR! No you can't leave me!" She shouts, banging on the glass again. "What do I do?" Rose puts her hand to each side of her head, trying to remember what The Doctor had told her. Something about a perception filter and that she has to snap out of it. Snap out of what?! What did he mean, she hadn't been shrunken?! She was trapped in a glass container.   
Then it hit her, she was standing in a GLASS container! How was she breathing? There where no air holes for breathing! Rose closed her eyes and she began chanting.   
"I haven't been shrunken!"   
"I haven't been shrunken!"  
"I haven't been shrunken!"  
She opened her eyes. She had moved, she wasn't in the glass container anymore. She was lying on a white bed, in a white room, with white walls, and a white ceiling and white floor. And The Doctor was right, she was hooked up to a bunch of wires.  
Rose begins tearing off the wires. Afraid. That they'll send her back into another dream. Because that's what it felt like, being shrunken, it felt like a dream. She began looking around the room, wondering if she should just stay and wait for The Doctor, or try to find him herself.   
After a few minuets she gets tired of waiting, and decides to go find The Doctor. She gets up, slowly walking towards the door. She reaches for the door nob, turning it ever so slightly, trying not to make a single noise. She felt like a child on Christmas Eve, sneaking out of their room to go look at their presents early. She peaked her head out of the door, looking both directions before advancing into the hallway outside the white room. She was running as swiftly and silently as possible.   
She covered a lot of ground when she ran into something. But it wasn't just any something it was a someone. And not just any somebody, she had ran into the guard who had shot The Doctor with the scanning ray.


	8. Room 10

"Doctor, how do you plan on finding Rose?" Jack questions. "This place is massive!" "Yeah, it may be big," The Doctor explains. "But there's one thing for certain. There are lots and lots of..." The Doctor pauses, waiting for Jack to figure it out. "Guards?" Jack answers, trying to prove to him just how hard saving Rose was gonna be. The Doctor rolls his eyes. "No Jack, cameras! And I bet that they have at least one of them watching over Rose." Jack smiles. "Hacking the security cameras. I like it!" The Doctor smiles back, "I know, I'm very good."   
"Just one problem though." Jack adds. "How are WE gonna hack a security system?" The Doctor looks at him in annoyance. He reaches into his trench coat pocket without taking his eyes off Jack.   
The Doctors eyes suddenly widen with shock. His sonic screw driver was gone! He frantically rips off his coat, patting it down. "OK." Jack says slowly. "I'm guessing you lost what we needed to hack the system." "It's my sonic screwdriver Jack! It's gone! It probably fell out of my pocket somewhere in the room I woke up in!" "Please tell me you remember how to get there." Jack says folding his arms. The Doctor replies in his nervous high pitched voice. "Yeah... Um, well... I know the general direction..." "I guess it's better than nothing." Jack says trying to lighten the mood again. "Alright then," The Doctor says putting his trench coat back on. "Allons-y!"  
The Doctor and Jack wonder around the halls for several minutes. So far they've only ran into one of the guards, that Jack easily knocked out. They had opened door after door, and still hadn't found the white room they were looking for. "You sure you know where it is?" Jack questioned, but got no answer. "DOCTOR?!..." "This is it." The Doctor said standing by a door marked with the number 10.   
He slowly turned the door knob, trying not to alert any guards that might be stationed in the room. They both walk in, so quietly that it puts being quiet as a mouse to shame. Both of them watching their steps, as to not kick anything that may be lying on the floor.   
The Doctor spots his sonic screwdriver lying on the floor and picks it up, putting it in his pocket. They both move with stealth, as they make their way over to the table The Doctor remembers waking up on, when they hear a voice. A voice, that sounded as though it belonged to the devil himself.   
It was raspy and harsh and calm and quiet all at once. The Doctor and Jack flinched at the very sound of it as it spoke, "Captain Jack Harkness how nice to see you again, although you probably are going to be less eager to talk to me now that your not pretending to be one of my Amophobias." Jack looked up from his feet, he had an icy glare in his eyes, he was NOT happy. But not as unhappy as he was when his eyes met those of The Leader.


	9. 1 Hour

"How did you know?" Jack managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Now come on Jack." The Leader spoke again. "You really think you could fool me? The KING of mind deception?" He said, taking off his hood.  
Eager to see his real face The Doctor took a step forward. The hood was lowered, and what The Doctor and Jack saw sent them both stumbling back. "No..." The Doctor said in utter dismay. The now un-hooded figure took off a bracelet, exactly identical to that of Captain Jacks's, the same one that disguised his voice...  
The Leader spoke once more, but this time it was a different voice that was heard, a familiar voice. A very familiar voice. "Well then Doctor, aren't you going to compliment me on my hair.?" The Doctors face began to twitch in furry and anger. "You leave her be, she has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"No Doctor," The voice came again. "Your wrong. She has everything to do with it! Because while TimeLords are immensely powerful, imagine what power would come from someone who has looked into the time vortex." "Rose..." The Doctor said with longing eyes. "Please believe me, I WILL save you. I promise!"  
And with those promising words, The Doctor began to storm out of the room before he was stopped by the sweet voice of Rose, but it wasn't HIS Rose. "Oh Doctor... you have 1 hour to find your precious Bad Wolf before we destroy her mind and extract it of all its knowledge."  
The Doctor turned, his eyes full of cold, hard ice, "Then I shall NOT disappoint you!" He raged out of the room, Jack following close behind. The Doctor was furious.  
'How could they?' He thought 'How could they kill an innocent girl? And not just any girl, Rose Tyler, the woman he loved.' He stopped thinking about it as he felt Jacks hand on his shoulder, he stopped walking, turning to face his friend, tears in his eyes. "We are going to get her back." Jack said reassuringly. "I know." The Doctor replied. "I just don't know how." Jack smiled. "You'll think of something, you always do."  
The Doctor half smiled back. He had never realized how much he really depended on Jack and he regretted leaving him on satellite 5 ever he did it.  
"Thank you." The Doctor said. "For what" Jack asked, confused. "For everything." The Doctor explained. "You've always had my back, no matter how stupid and irrational I get, you're always there. Thank you." Jack blushed. "You'd do the same for me... Now come on, let's go we've got a damsel in destress to save!"  
The Doctor started walking down the hallway again. He was heading towards the Supreme Court. He shoved the doors open with such force that they almost flew off their hinges. He strides with anger to the podium where he had seen Rose before. She was gone now, but the plaque still read "Bad Wolf"  
The Doctor ran his fingers over the words, holding back tears as he feels the cold hard metal beneath his fingertips. He shakes his head in shame. He pulls out his newly found sonic screwdriver and scans the glass container. He then puts the screwdriver next the his face to check the readings the glass gave.  
His eyes lit up as he saw the result. He let out a satisfied laugh as he runs over to Jack, who was guarding the door, hugging him with joy. "What is it?!" Jack asks, desperate to hear good news. "It's the glass Jack! The glass!" The Doctor yells in excitement. "Yeah, and what about it." Jack says, eager to see Rose again. "It's the source of Rose's perception filter, and it will lead us straight back to were its broadcasting from!"


	10. The Other Rose

"LET ME GO!" Rose yells as she's being dragged by the guard that caught her trying to escape. She struggles to pull her arms away, but the guard has a exceedingly tight grip on her. "You can't do this to me!" She says trying to kick the guard "What did I ever do to you?" She questions, giving up trying to break free. The Amophobia turns his head to Rose. "YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING!" "Then why am I a prisoner here?!" She asks, demanding an answer. But the Amophobia gives no reply, but returns to dragging Rose down the hall.  
When they arrive at Rose's room, the guard pulls Rose to the side of the door and retrieves his keys from his belt. Flipping through key after key, he finally locates the key to the room. He puts the key in the lock, turning it slowly. Everything seems to be going in slow motion as he turns the lock. The door slowly opens and Rose is shoved inside. Unable to regain her balance, Rose falls to the floor as the door is slammed shut behind her. She pulls herself up and begins looking around the room. "Wait a minute," She says to herself. "This isn't the same room..."  
She's interrupted by a blinding light, followed by a noise that sends her head pounding. She hurriedly throws her hands to her ears to block out the sound. She fumbles back, trying to get away from the light. As she hits the wall behind her, she sinks down to the ground. Burring her head in between her knees to escape the noise.  
Finally the ringing stops and Rose looks up from her knees to find herself back in the white room. She jumps to her feet, relieved but terrified to be back. She walks around the room, trying to see if there's anything that would help her escape but she finds nothing. There is nothing but the white walls and floor.   
It was almost like she was in one of those movies where the main character gets sent to heaven and it's nothing like they expected.   
After wondering around the room for a while, Rose decided that it would be ok to get some sleep. She was really tired and there was still in the room, the white bed that she had woken up on. She untied her shoes and laid down.   
She was laying on her back, starring at the ceiling, wondering about what had happened to The Doctor and why he hadn't come to save her yet. She also thought about the day she confessed her love for him, and he didn't say it back. 'Maybe...' She thought. 'Its because he didn't feel the same way about her, he had never really told her. What if it was all in her head?' She continued to think about it as she drifted off into sleep, and when she slept, she had a dream.   
As she was dreaming, she began thrashing around and screaming, "NO! NO! Doctor! NO! Please don't leave me! I love you! She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder and saying her name. "Rose sweetheart, wake up." She opened her eyes to find shining brown glistening eyes starring back at her. She sat up to get a better view of who it was looking at her, expecting to see The Doctor. But who she saw wasn't The Doctor, it was herself.   
"What are you?!" She asked, in terror. But it gave no reply, it just stood there starring at her, and smiling. Smiling with an evil smirk, that Rose couldn't help but mistake for a classic evil villain in an old black and white movie. Realizing that she had subconsciously called the person an it, Rose apologized by saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you a what... Who are you?" The other Rose stopped smiling and spoke, "I am you." "No," Rose replied getting up off the bed. "Your not. Because I'm me, and your not me. So, who are you then?"  
"Wait a minute," Rose said, thinking out loud. "The Doctor told me there was a perception filter in this place, so your not even real. Your just a hologram in my mind." "No," The second Rose answered. "I'm not a hologram. I am real. I am you." Rose takes a step back, "But that's impossible!" "Oh but sweet Rose Tyler, it is possible." The other Rose begins to explain, her smile returning to her face. "You see, when you escaped from this room you entered the hallway, and that particular hallway is full of telepathic energy, which allowed me to appear as you. Oh you should have seen the look on The Doctors face when I revealed to him that i look just like his sweet Rose Tyler." Rose cut her off, "You saw The Doctor?!" "Oh yes dear of course, and he is kinda loosing it. By the way, did you know that this room protects your from my perception filter? Well it does."   
"Wait, your perception filter?" Rose said confused. "Oh yes i guess it makes sense that you don't know who i really am. Well lets just say that I'll lead the Amophobias into greatness!" The other Rose said as she grinned an evil menacing grin. Rose just stood in awe, not knowing how to respond to the information she had just received.  
"Well if your not going to say anything by yourself, then i shall help you." The copy of Rose finally said, extending her arm and walking towards Rose. "What are you doing?" Rose asked, taking another step back, but hitting the wall behind her. "Isn't it obvious dear? I'm going to become you! Not only will i look like you, but i will be you! I'll have all the knowledge of the time vortex at my fingertips!" "But what will happen to me?!" Rose questions, terrified to know the answer.   
"Your mind and soul will be transferred into my body, and with my perception filter gone with me, you will return to my original form!" The Leader answers, placing her hand on Rose's forehead. "Don't worry you'll still remember who you are, you'll just forget all about the time vortex, so I guess that you'll forget about all the things you and The Doctor did as well, oops. But I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt, a lot!"


	11. corpse

The pain that Rose felt was beyond anything that she had endured before. It made shrinking feel like a small scrap, rather then the gash in her stomach she felt as The Leader ripped her mind and soul out of her own body, replacing it with a vile monster, who's only intensions where to use Rose to get to The Doctor.

When the fire of the pain has finally stopped, Rose collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, she try's to pull herself up. But only managed to get to her knees before falling abruptly to the floor again. Her head began to scream out at her and her heart began to ache as though it wasn't hers anymore.

She looked up from the floor and found The Leader standing over her, except it wasn't The Leader, it was herself. She looked back down at her own hands to find that they were no longer hers. They were now blackened and rough.

"T-this isn't possible." Rose stutters as her vision begins to flash. "Oh darling, but it is possible." The fake Rose smiled, leaning down into Rose view so that they were eye to eye. Fake to Real.

**********

The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver was racing down hallways, stopping and scanning every door for signs of Rose, Jack was following not far behind. "THIS WAY!" The Doctor yells after scanning one of the doors. He continues to run, for the door led to yet another hallway.

His white converse pounding the concrete floor, his coat flowing behind him as he ran. "How much farther?" Jack calls, nearly out of breath. The Doctor answers, not breaking concentration. "Not much further!"

Suddenly the sonic screwdriver makes and unexpected high pitched noise. The Doctor smiles, kissing the device. "HA!" He exclaims stopping at the door. "BINGO! We found her!" "Good work Doctor!" Jack congratulates. They swing open the door, ready to get Rose and finally get off the planet Volvo.

They barge in, prepared to fight their way out, but all they find is a hooded figure collapsed on the floor. The Doctor cautiously approaches the body, noticing the same maroon colored robe as The Leader.

He crouches down next to the person, half expecting them to move. But when it doesn't he finds the moment to be an opportunity to figure out who who it was lying unconscious on the ground. He kneels over, slowly removing the hood, to reveal a blackened, rough face.

It appeared as though the person had been thrown into a volcano and had walked out of it alive. The skin was almost charcoal and looked as though it would crumble at the very touch of it.

The Doctor jumped back in disgust, horrified by the sight. Unable to look at the disembodied figure, Jack turned his head. "Doctor," He said shakily. "What is that?" The Doctor slowly walked back to the person. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he scanned the body. After scanning he raise the screwdriver to his eyes to identify the corpse.

"It's," He started. "It's, no it can't be!" He says in disbelief. "What? What is it?!" Jack asks, now scared to know the answer. "It's um, it's Rose. The screwdriver detects Rose, but that's impossible! It can't be Rose! What do you mean it's Rose?!" He questions angrily at the screwdriver, as he checks the reading again. 'Yeah,' He thinks to himself. 'It's defiantly her.'


	12. energy transfer

"How can that be Rose?!" Jack asks in utter disbelief. "I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back in frustration before apologizing. "Sorry, it's just..." The Doctor pauses as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I don't understand, we've come all this way, and there she is. She's three feet in front of me and I can't even talk to her..." The Doctor can feel his hearts beating so violently, he feels as though they might beat out his chest. A lump grows in his throat and tears begin to fill his eyes.

"Doctor, if The Leader is as evil and vial as I know him to be, then he wouldn't let her die. That would just be to easy for him." Jack says, trying to help reassure The Doctor. "But Jack," The Doctor says through his tears. "That's the point. She is alive, the screwdriver says so." Jack blinks back in confusion. "Then why," He protests. "Is that a bad thing?!" "It's not!" The Doctor explains, yelling again. "Because, this means that things are now very complicated, and I mean very."

Jack rests his hand on The Doctors shoulder. "I'll do whatever it takes to help her. So, tell me Doctor, what is it? What makes it so complicated?" "Well," The Doctor says rubbing his eyes to get rid of his tears. "We have to force The Leader back into his old body." "Wait a minute!" Jack says in protest. "That's The Leaders body?!"

*********

Rose's head was pounding as she could hear the beating of two hearts in her ears. She lay, unable to move for several minutes when she heard it. The sweet and familiar voice of The Doctor. She tried to move but she was unable to even open her eyes. She started to panic, trying to scream out but her mouth was dried and refused to open. 'DOCTOR!' She screamed in her head. But there was no reply to her call, just background noise from the world outside her mind. Muffled echoes in the distance.

**********

"I don't understand." Jack admitted to The Doctor. "How did Rose get into The Leader's body?" "I'm not sure." The Doctor answered while scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver for clues. "Oh, wait hold on!" The Doctor exclaims.

"JACK!" He yells, which of course makes Jack jump. "What?" He asks, annoyed. The Doctor almost laughs at him, but he then continues. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before! It's this head of mine, fat lot of good it is! It was an energy transfer!" "Ok," Jack replies "And for those of us, that's me by the way, who have no idea what that means?"

"Well," The Doctor explains. "It takes two bodies and switches their minds leaving each of them in their opposite body. It's like... um... Ugh what's that film?" He asks. "Freaky Friday?" Jack guesses. "Oh, Yes!" The Doctor exclaims, clicking his teeth at the end. "Like Freaky Friday!" "So what do we have to do?" Jack questions. Still relieved and happy, The Doctor replies. "I'm not sure!"

Hey guys!!!!   
Sorry the chapter is so short and that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time I just have been super busy this summer and haven't gotten the chance to really work on it.


	13. stranger

"I want everybody to group together the army! I want every last capable civilian on arms!" The Leader yells, striding into the room, hair flowing behind her. One of the several Amophobias in the room walks up to the leader, gun in hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?! GUARDS ARREST-" but he's cut off by The Leader who pushes the Amophobias gun towards the ground and away from himself.

"What do you think your doing?" He questions, almost furious with his soldier. The soldier looks at The Leader with confusion spread across his face. "WHO ARE YOU?" He asks in his over barring voice. "I am your leader and you will obey me! What has gotten into you?" The Amophobia almost immediately drops to the ground, kneeling at his changed overlord, his voice (for once) quiet. "Forgive me my leader, it was a mistake. but you do look different." The leader looks at himself for the first time after the switch. "Oh yeah," He exclaims. "I almost forgot."

********

"First things first," The Doctor says striding out of the room to the halls. "We've got to find The Leader." "OK." Jack says, carrying Rose/The Leader on his shoulder. "And what do we do when we find him?" "I have NO idea, but I will tell you one thing Jacky boy, if you plan out your whole life your never going to allow something unexpected or amazing to happen." Jack grins, knowing The Doctor may be a mad man but he's right.

The two start running when they collide with something else. They fall back both slow in reacting, but The Doctor reacts first. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he leaps up, now standing over what knock them over or should I say who knocked them over. The Doctor looks down at the person, using his sonic screwdriver to identify them but it pulls up nothing but the gender, male.

Jack, now also standing, peers over The Doctors shoulder. "Who's that!" He asks enthusiasm in his voice. "Stop it!" The Doctor half yells, rolling his eyes at Jacks flirting. When he returns his gaze the person has started to wake up. His brown hair, blocking his vision, he freaks trying to back away. The Doctor puts his hands out in front of him as a reassuring gesture. "No wait, were safe, not Amophobias!" "We're not going to hurt you." Jack adds. "Wait a minute, I know you." The stranger says, flipping his hair out of his face. "CAPTAIN JACK!"

"Um, who are you?" Jack questions not really sure what's going on. "Oh come on Jacky boy its me!" Jack says nothing but instead stares at the man as if he were mad. "I'm sorry pal but I have no idea who you are." The man looks at Jack confused by the whole ordeal. "I mean I understand why you don't recognize me," He says gestures get to The Doctor. "But come on.... Oh wait... Yeah that's right!" He says suddenly as if remembering something. "You haven't seen me like this..."


	14. The (other) Doctor

"What do you mean?" The Doctor questions the strange man, "I haven't seen you like this?" Confusion and a bit of terror racing across his face. The stranger stands up and grabs The Doctors hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm The Doctor."

The Doctor stands in place, dumbfounded. "But how is that even possible?! You can't be here, we're not supposed to meet! It can tear the universe apart!"

"Wow," The (other) Doctor says, scratching the back of his head. "I used to be so dramatic.

Jack cuts in, confused and wanting answers. "That's you," He asks The Doctor. "From the future?"

"Yes." He answers, trying his best to explain what he understands. "That's The Doctor from the future, and... mind you were going to need nicknames to lessen the confusion for others."

The (other) Doctor nods his head, "I agree, there's already too much "Doctor" going around."

"I'll be The Doctor because obviously I'm older and wiser and you can be... I don't know, John Smith?"

"John Smith!?" The Doctor exclaims, infuriated. "Seriously?!"

"What's wrong with John Smith?!" Asks The (other) Doctor extending his hands.

"If you have no problem with it, then you use it!"

"Not a chance!" He replies, folding his arms and turning up his chin.

"STOP ARGUING!" Jack yells tired of listening to the feuding TimeLords. "You," He gestures to The Doctor wearing the tweed jacket and the red bow tie. "How many times have you regenerated?" He pauses a moment having to think before finally replying.

"I'm pretty sure I'm on the eleventh regeneration."

"Alright then that settles it," Jack remarks. "You'll be the eleventh Doctor, and you," He says gesturing to The Doctor in the tight suit with converse. "You'll be The Tenth Doctor."

The two Doctors look at each other before shrugging. "Works with me." They reply simultaneously.

"Ok then now all we hav-" Jack starts to say before he's cut off by The Eleventh Doctor interrupts.

"Is that..." His voice leaves him as he is lost for words to say. "The Leader?!"

"No..." The Tenth Doctor replies, not sure how to tell him. "...it's....Rose"


End file.
